


Knight in Shining Armour

by gigapeni



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, DO I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION, Fluff and Smut, Hinata Harem, Hinata Shouyou-centric, I LOVE EVERYONE WITH HINATA, I loveeeeee all the medieval AUs for haikyuu they're too cute, M/M, Mostly fluff though, Non-Linear Narrative, Pining, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, TSUKISHIMA IS A BEAR, Vampires, he deserves all the love in the world, he's gonna be a little oblivious during this fic though sorry in advance, semi-beastiality???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23342386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigapeni/pseuds/gigapeni
Summary: A series of oneshots on how each of the knight's friends and acquaintances end up falling in love with him, one after another. Featuring Shouyou the knight, Kageyama the archer, Kenma the mage, Sugawara the village healer, Tsukishima the blacksmith, Akaashi the vampire, and King Daichi.Ch. I: KageHina. Hinata picks up a certain stray archer on his way home. (This chapter is the shortest and arguably the worst since I had just started to write, Ch.3 onwards is better I promise ahaha)Ch.II: KenHina. A glimpse into the childhood adventures of Kenma and Hinata.Ch.III: SugaHina. Hinata drops by the apothecary to pick up some supplies, but at what cost?Ch. IV: TsukkiHina. Tsukishima hires Hinata for an escort mission. One that ends...unexpectedly sensually.Ch. V: AkaHina. The unfortunate knight wanders into a vampire lair.Ch. VI: DaiHina. Hinata reunites with his old friend the king. He's finally managed to convince himself that his crush is old news, but is that really the case?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Sawamura Daichi, Hinata Shouyou/Sugawara Koushi, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 65
Kudos: 452





	1. Angel on Earth (KageHina)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it's Cou back again with another really short fic because really I just got a lot of ideas and I don't know who to send them to so I just try and make do but evidently I'm shockingly bad at writing anything long haHA please bear with me everyone; I will do my best!

Kageyama met Shouyou while he was running away from a hoard of angry villagers. Slumped against one of the many trees in the Karasuno forest, the disgraced king grimaced at the large gash running across his thigh. You see, Kageyama was no king, a strong archer and general, yes. But the young man lacked the diplomacy and knowledge on government matters to rule. Months ago, as commander of grand king Oikawa's army, he was gifted the kingdom of Kitaichi after annihilating the country's military in combat. Of course, the people revolted in revenge for their fallen military, the countless lives of fathers and sons lost. Kageyama had barely managed to escape the enraged kingdom by the skin of his teeth.

"You...what happened to you?!" Barely even able to draw his bow with his injuries, the tall man simply looked up, resigned to his fate.

Only for his eyes to land on the cutest boy (man?) he had ever seen. Gazing down at him with concern, a small ginger about a head shorter than the former commander peered at Kageyama. At that moment, the archer felt like the clouds had parted, illuminating the adorable man with an almost halo-like effect.

"Are you an angel?"

* * *

Shouyou assured Kageyama multiple times that no, he was in fact, not an angel. A knight in training from the small village to the west, yes. One that had been taught that no soldiers get left behind. So, the smaller boy hauled him all the way back to his village and tended to his wounds with simple herbal salves and bandages, ending the day by tucking a semi-conscious Kageyama into his bed. The little wooden bed was just a tinsey bit too short for the archer's long limbs, but it would be leaps and bounds better than the forest floor, thought the knight. He quickly fell asleep, the exhaustion from a day of running suddenly weighing heavily on him.

As the ginger dabbed away at the sweat continuously collecting on Kageyama's brow, he studied the archer's face. Strange features, he had. Sharp almond eyes, dark midnight hair, nothing he had ever seen before in his village. He was also impossibly tall, thought Shouyou, causing a blush to creep up his cheeks as his mind wandered back to when they were stumbling back to Hinata's cottage. The black-haired male leaned heavily on Shouyou ( _Because of his injuries!!_ his head immediately supplied), pressing his lean yet muscular chest pressing into the knight's side. He brushed the thoughts aside, pulling the blankets closer to Kageyama's face.

While his wounds were tended to, Kageyama had told Shouyou a little about how he got into this predicament. Tales of war and ruin, the king he previously served, how the people turned on him. The boy was confused as to why a seemingly normal guy like Kageyama would want to serve what sounded like a terrible, sadistic king.

_"I was...recruited off the streets. It was an honour at the time, being handpicked by the king."_

Having come from meagre beginnings himself, Shouyou sort of understood.

As Kageyama's breath evened out, Shouyou left to the adjacent kitchen to prepare some porridge for when he would wake.

That's the sight that the archer woke up to, a small ginger humming and shaking his cute butt in front of the stove while stirring a large pot.

_He has to be mine._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, sirs and madams, comments please?


	2. Love Spell (KenHina)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Kenma's turn!

“Shouyou I…I really don’t think we should be here.”

The small boy stood behind a rock, amber eyes peeking out from behind as his friend started tip toeing into the clearing in the woods.

“It’ll be fine!! Come!” the other boy half whispered; half yelled. His bright orange hair shining brightly in the sunlight that had managed to peek through the forest foliage. Creeping closer to the slumbering brown mass in the middle of the clearing, he looking excitedly back at Kenma when the bear rolled over in its sleep.

Kenma didn’t like this, not one bit. Shouyou’s mother had let him take Shouyou out for the afternoon, delighted in the fact that he had asked, actually. Little Natsu had just been born, and it was hard enough to care for the newborn baby, let alone manage the bright ball of energy that was her son. Mrs. Hinata had trusted in Kenma to look after her eldest, a fact he took great pride in as a seven-year-old, and he wasn’t about to let her down now! The brunette nodded; little fists clenched as he mentally swore (again) to keep his dear friend out of harm’s way today.

Maybe if he took good care of the ginger today, Mrs. Hinata would let him take care of Shouyou forever! Thoughts immediately flew to images of the boy in a big, poufy wedding dress beaming at him from underneath his veil, flowers tucked into his unruly hair. At the cute image, Kenma blushed all the way up to his ears.

Unaware of the brunette’s tumultuous emotions about the situation at hand, Shouyou crept closer to the bear, eyes as wide as saucers. He had never seen an animal this big before! The glossy brown fur looked thick and soft, and the round fluffy ears perched on its head moved a little while the creature dozed. _So cute!_

The ginger stuck a hand out, fingers almost touching the bear when a hand gripped his arm.

"Shouyou, that's not safe!" Kenma tugged on his arm, he had a really really bad feeling about this. The bear must have felt the same feeling too, as it quickly sat up, shaking off its slumber.

The next thing Shouyou knows is that he's face to face with two round black marbles, the fluffy ears that he saw earlier right in front of him now.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"

Shouyou was the first to start sprinting, he had always had faster reflexes than Kenma. He grabbed his friend by the hand and booked it. The bear seemed a lot bigger than it did before now that it was standing up, roaring loudly as it chased the boys that had rudely interrupted its nap. The brunette on the other hand, had a fist clutched to his heart while he ran, looking more and more like he was being dragged along by the ginger than running himself.

* * *

The pair ran for a good five minutes before stopping, panting heavily as they caught their breathes. Shouyou was bent over with his hands on his knees when Kenma suddenly grabbed him by the shoulders.

"What were you thinking Shouyou! What if something bad happened to you!" The brunette was in hysterics, eyes watery as he shook Shouyou. Big blobs of tears started to fall out of the ginger's eyes.

"Don't cry Shou..." the older boy wrapped his arms around the crying Shouyou, holding him close to his chest. Despite usually being similar heights, Shouyou had curled into Kenma's embrace, and the brunette was able to tuck the other boy's face into his neck. "Shhh...We're safe now." Shouyou fisted the rough fabric of Kenma's shirt, drawing himself closer into Kenma's protective bubble. Kenma slowly laid them down into the ground at the base of a tree, Shouyou with his face still buried in his friend's neck. Feeling the tears running down his neck, the brunette felt his heart break a little more.

"How about I cast a spell, Shouyou? I just learned this one in class the other day."

The ginger looked at his friend with glassy eyes before nodding slowly.

"Pain pain, go away..."

Now, young Kenma was actually a mage in training, and not a priest. He hadn't been taught any healing spells during his studies at the magic tower at all. However, the small, sweet giggle that the other boy let out amidst his crying was worth the little white lie. He would take any punishment coming his way to hear that lilting laughter again.

They stayed like that for some time, until Shouyou's hiccupping stopped and Kenma's breath evened out. Still, the boys clung to each other. As the sun began to set, bathing the forest in a mellow orange light, the ginger nuzzled into Kenma, orange locks tickling the brunette's ear.

"Thanks for saving me Kenma."

In response, Kenma just pressed a small kiss into his forehead, cheeks flushing cherry red on his fair skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sweet babies, smol Shouyou and Kemna are bad for my heart. If anyone wants a visual on Hinata in a wedding dress, [this one](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/39/79/f2/3979f23021d46a14f6e1c18aefbbc643.jpg) has to be my favourite ^^ I'll be writing a chapter of them all grown up as well! I'm thinking, them travelling together, and Kageyama finding out that he's got serious competition for Hinata's heart ehehe.
> 
> Next chapter's gonna be Suga, please look forward to it!! Leave me all the comments!


	3. Number 1 Supplier (SugaHina)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sugamama is a legal!shotacon. Contains smut.

It was late in the morning in the small village of Karasuno when Hinata was tasked with culling a large number of beasts in a nearby forest. In the warm, sunny climate, the collection of predators in the forest outskirts had grown immensely, making it unsafe for villager to venture into the dark thickets. Of course, Hinata offered to take care of the problem. Not wanting to go unprepared, he sent in an order to the local healer to stock up on additional healing supplies for his venture out into the woods.

"Here you go Shou, the health potions that you wanted." Sugawara, clad in his white and gold robes, held a small brown package in the air, an angelic smile on his face. Hinata could hear the faint clinking of glass bottles as they rolled against each other in the bag.

"Yaaay thank you so much Suga! You're the best! I was just thinking that my order wouldn't make it on time, but this quest sounds reaaaaaally hard and Village Head Ukai wanted this done today." The young hero beamed, bounding over to the silver haired man for a hug before pivoting towards the door to start his mission.

"Wait a minute, Shou." Hinata suddenly felt lean arms circling his waist, Sugawara's voice sounding an octave lower than he usually does as he spoke softly into his ear. "Aren’t you forgetting something?"

Hinata squeaked as Suga pushed him onto his workbench, stray vials rolling off the table and onto the floor. The normally ethereal man loomed over the small hero, licking his lips at the ginger's flushed, worried expression. 

" _My payment, please._ "

Hinata was one of Suga's favourite customers, for multiple reasons. Firstly, the orange ball of sunshine always made big orders for his freelance hero work and was probably the second biggest buyer of his potions in the entire village aside from the army. Secondly, the adorable young man and his contagious smile never failed to make Suga's day, whether he dropped in just to chat or if he needed to pick something up. Last but not least, being the kindhearted hero that he was, he would never take too much reward money from the quests that he did. As a result, he would sometimes run out of money to buy potions, having to pay Suga in other, more... _unscrupulous_ means. Suga hoped today was one of those days. The man licked up the shell of Shouyou's ear, wondering if the blush tinged ear was as hot as it looked. Hinata shivered at the wet appendage.

"I-I don't have enough money to pay to now Suga...After I get my reward for the missio-" Suga nipped at his jaw, making the ginger's breath hitch as a tremor ran down his spine.

"Can't you just give me _that_ again?" 

Suga undid the ties of Hinata's shirt, pushing up his underlayers a little to expose his smooth belly. For a knight, you'd expect him to be more solid, but really he was just soft and silky all around; truly a delight to caress.

Feeling the air on his chest, the hero squeezed his eyes shut, cheeks as red as ripe apples; he knew what the man was after, and his tights trembled a little in silent anticipation. The healer continued his journey down, mouthing over the hardening nubs on Hinata's chest. The smaller of the two threaded his fingers through Suga's hair, gripping the silky silver strands tightly as the man lapped at his nipple.

Moving further south, Suga nuzzled against the tent in the younger man's pants, hot breath ghosting over the area before he pulled the pants and underwear down in one swift motion. Ash brown eyes glanced up at Hinata through thick lashes, and the sight of the gorgeous silverette hovering over his nether regions stoked the hot flames burning in Hinata's belly.

"Do you want to continue, Shouyou?"

The redhead blushed and nodded, small freckles standing out even more against the strawberry red backdrop.

"You need to say it, Shou." The ginger shyly squeezed his thighs together, wishing the wooden table would just open up and swallow him whole. Hinata could not see from his angle, but Suga was grinning, a bit evilly even, at the young man's embarrassment. _He's too cute..._

"P-please keep going, Master Suga."

The healer spread the marshmallow thighs wide and licked a broad swipe up the underside of Hinata's cock, the hero arching his back off the workbench in a beautiful curve as he whimpered. A pleasant heat then engulfed the tiny pecker as Suga wrapped his lips around Shouyou, sucking him into full hardness as he gripped the base.

"You taste so good buttercup." Suga giggled, pulling himself up for a slow, open-mouthed kiss. Hinata was too far gone to reply, eyes glazed over and panting heavily as he looped his arms around Suga's neck. Carefully extracting himself out of the cute hero's arms, the healer then left the writhing man to grab a vial of oil and a large ceramic bowl off a shelf.

"Now...for the main event."

Suga coated his third and longest finger in oil, before worming it into Hinata's puckered hole. The tight heat seemed to pull him in, sucking on his finger deeper and deeper until it swallowed the silver haired man's finger completely. A pretty whine leapt from the ginger's throat as he rolled his hips against the finger, somehow managing to be too little and **too much** all at the same time. The sight of Hinata fucking himself on his finger alone went straight to Suga's nether regions, making him shudder as he continued poking and prodding at the velvety walls. Hinata cried out as the healer's long fingers brushed against the sensitive bundle of nerves within him, tossing his head back at the sensation. Suga continued to roll his finger against the hero's prostate, a smirk on his face.

"Ah!" Hinata couldn't take it anymore, and he covered his mouth with his hands. He could feel his heart thumping out of control in his chest at the older man's ministrations, his toes curling at the pleasure.

"No Shouyou...Let me hear your cute voice." Suga cooed, pulling Hinata off the desk and into a seated position, looping his arms around his neck before plunging his finger back into the wet heat of Hinata's hole.

The slow and steady roll of Suga's finger resumed, Hinata keening against the silverette's neck as his hips jerked at every roll, every caress of his overstimulated prostate. Soon after, a slow trickle of watery cum started to drip out of Hinata's penis, flowing constantly into the bowl that Suga had prepared. "There we go..."

The ginger leaned his tired body against the healer, trying to pull Suga into another kiss when a large hand pushed his hips back. "Nuh-uh Shou, don't move, you're missing the bowl." 

The man used his free hand to dip his finger into the splatters of cum on the table, giving the digit a lick with the flick of his tongue as he continued to jab at the bundle of nerves with the other hand. Hinata's eyes rolled to the back of his head at the lewd sight before his body went lax.

Pulling his finger out, the healer cleaned the unconscious young man up with a damp cloth, brushing aside the orange hair still stuck to Hinata's sweaty forehead with gentle fingers before plopping him down onto his couch. He fetched a faded, plaid blanket from his bedroom, running a hand down a plump cheek after draping it around the sleeping hero.

He strolled back to his workbench, examining the bowl. The healer smiled widely, very pleased with himself. "Hmm, this should be enough."

Ahh yes, Hinata truly was Suga's favourite customer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suga cares about prostate massage consent okay. Also, what does Suga use the cum for?? Potions? For drinking to retain eternal youth? Who knows???


	4. Carnal Calling (TsukkiHina)

“For the umpteenth time Yamaguchi, I don’t need an escort!”

Tsukishima milled around their store, grabbing items off shelves with a frown on his face as his childhood friend flailed around next to him.

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi had been running their illustrious smithy for many years now, taking over from their fathers when they had gotten too long in the teeth. The two worked well together, Tsukishima was an expert blacksmith, his father teaching him everything he knew, and Yamaguchi an affable salesperson.

They had just received a large order of weapons from the next town over, the sale of a century, his brother said. Having made enough axes to last Yamaguchi a few days, their bestseller as the winter chill crept into the village, Tsukishima was due to set off for the other town to deliver the goods. The journey shouldn’t take long at all, about a day’s journey on foot, and another day back; and he could stay at the village inn once he got there.

“Tsukki, you **_know_** another merchant just got attacked when they went through that forest.” The shorter man fussed, “Please, I’m begging you! This is a big sale; we can afford to hire some muscle!”

The blond really didn’t understand his friend’s panic. This wasn’t his first time doing a delivery, and for Gods sake he was a weaponsmith, he knew how to use his wares. Picking up a sword by the sheath, he wrapped the blade in a thick cloth before securing it with a long length of rope.

“If you’re going to be stubborn then I’m going with you!” the freckled man glowered, blocking the exit to the smithy with his arms, forcing Tsukishima to sigh.

* * *

“It’s not often that you employ _my_ services, Stingyshima.” Hinata said with a giggle, his arms swinging by his sides as they made their way through the forest. The redhead couldn’t deny it, he took the job as soon as Yamaguchi asked. It wasn’t every day that he got to spend time with the ice queen of his village, and a trip to the neighbouring town sounded like fun!

“Shut up. Yamaguchi forced me.” The blond grunted, weaving to the side to dodge a bushel of stinging nettles that ended up hitting Hinata in the side instead.

“Oww…Tsukishima, aren’t I supposed to be the one escorting you? Quit walking so quickly!”

“It’s not my fault that your legs are so short.” Tsukishima bit back, but he strides shortened all the same until the redhead caught up.

Hinata huffed. He wasn’t sure if Tsukishima’s constantly biting tone was personal, but the frosty man had been like that towards him for as long as he’d remember. Whenever he went to the smithy to get his sword maintained he’d talk to Yamaguchi, his freckled friend always happy to help while the bespectacled man worked in silence near the furnace. _It’s strange how those two are such good friends,_ Hinata thought, considering how nice Yamaguchi was and how Tsukishima…wasn’t. The thought of the two polar opposites brought a goofy smile to the ginger’s face.

They continued trekking through the woods in relative silence, with Hinata piping up every once in a while to comment on a passing insect or plant. Tsukishima ignored him entirely, quietly hefting his heavy rucksack higher up his broad shoulders.

They were approximately way half through their day-long trek when Hinata asked to see the map, peering at it with one eye to try and approximate their location and be of some sort of help. _Let’s see…the sun is behind us, so we are facinggg…East?_

“How many braincells do you have to have to try and read a map with one eye shut.” Tsukishima deadpanned, not even bothering to glance back at the shorter man as he continued on his way, seemingly knowing where to go. Hinata sputtered.

“I know how to read maps Stupidshim-”

Suddenly, a strong gust of wind blew through the forest, snatching the light parchment from out of the ginger’s fingertips, carrying it higher and higher into the air until it rose above the treetops, completely out of sight.

“I _cannot. Believe you._ ” Tsukishima said through gritted teeth. Hinata could already see the steam coming out of his ears, gulping at the sight.

“I’m sorry!! It was an accident!”

Standing with his hands on his hips, the blond looked up at the sky, licking at his lips in irritation. Hinata wanted to crawl into the earth and die, his hands clenched into fists at his blunder. When Tsukishima finally started walking again, keeping to the same direction as they were before; Hinata kept his distance, trying to make as little noise as possible, his head bowed in shame.

* * *

It was a few hours later and the sky had turned a beautiful shade of orange creamsicle, daylight fading fast as the sun sank lower and lower into the mountains. The two continued to wander, even though they should be reaching their destination by now, the gentle rustling of trees and bushes the only thing to keep them company as the forest animals scurried home for the night.

Tsukishima looked up at the sky, only to be greeted by the silhouette of a full moon, already beginning its slow climb to its zenith. _Fuck…it just had to be tonight_ he thought, dread settling in the pit of his stomach.

As soon as it crossed his mind, he could feel the body shift, skin stretching and bones popping as he transformed. Hearing the agonised groaning of his companion, Hinata looked up from the ground, only to see Tsukishima hunched over in pain, his rucksack dropped unceremoniously onto the forest floor as he shook.

“Are you okay Tsukishima?!”

“Piss off.” The man grunted, steadying himself as he leaned on a nearby tree, the bark feeling harsh and unforgiving under his hand. All around him the world spun, his breath coming out in short, shallow puffs as he felt his innards move.

“No! Let…let me help you!” The redhead squeaked, forcing himself to be brave as he stood on his tip toes to place a hand gingerly on the other’s shoulder, turning the tall man around.

Hinata rubbed at his eyes, brows furrowed in confusion at the sight he was met with. Atop of Tsukishima’s pale golden hair sat a pair of furry ears, flicking back and forth in annoyance. The blacksmith’s normally sinewy body was looking much more muscular, dark brown fur coating his skin, feeling soft to the touch under the ginger’s palm.

“A…a barghest?”

The hero drew his hand back, feeling like he’d been zapped with electricity. Tsukishima growled, closing the short distance between him and Hinata until he towered right over the boy. His body felt hot, even warmer than usual after shifting. _Hmm..Mating season?_

Hinata continued to shuffle back until his ankles met with a haphazardly strewn rock, causing him to fall backwards with a cry.

“A-are you going to eat me?” Hinata asked sincerely, looking up at Tsukishima’s face through his lashes from his spot on the floor. Upon closer inspection under the bright moonlight, he couldn’t bring himself to be too scared, the blacksmith still had his thick spectacles perched on his nose after all. If anything, he looked kind of cuddly.

Caramel eyes wandered, raking over the boy’s petite figure with dark eyes, travelling from his delicate looking collarbones to the sliver of soft skin peeking out from under his shirt, having untucked from his belt during his fall. “I do feel kind of… peckish.” The barghest leaned in, a smirk plastered on his lips, inches away from Hinata’s. If there was anyone to do the deed with, Hinata wouldn’t be a bad choice. He wouldn't deny that he'd spent some nights imagining the boy writhing underneath him, he was just too small. It enticed him.

Tsukishima could feel his mouth start to water.

Bold fingers outlined his cheek, trailing up his lips before pushing past his lips. All the while, Hinata did nothing but sit, frozen solid to the spot as Tsukishima’s long fingers pressed down on his tongue. With a slash of his claws, Hinata’s clothes fell apart, tatters raining around him before floating to the ground.

Tsukishima grasped Hinata’s cock with one hand, stroking it with a firm grip, snaking up to the tip occasionally to thumb roughly at the slit. The ginger gasped low at the sensation, mouth hanging open at the stimulation, his eyes hazy and unfocused. The blond took the opportunity to sink his fingers deeper into the wet cavern, exploring the space, mapping it out until he was pressed in down to his knuckles.

Tsukishima pressed his lips to Hinata’s plump ones, feeling as soft and as heavenly as they looked. The ginger’s eyes squeezed shut, body trembling as their tongues melted together. By this stage the blond already felt like his body was on fire. The other tasted sweet in his lips, like a mix of strawberries and peaches.

Not wanting to hold back a second longer, the barghest flipped Hinata onto his knees, his saliva covered finger passing through the tight ring of muscle of the hero’s nether entrance with little resistance. He added another finger, stretching the hole slowly with a scissoring motion. Tears started to gather at the corner of chocolate brown eyes at the pain, mangled sentences barely managing to make their way out of Hinata’s swollen lips.

The blond’s cock pulsed hard against his abdomen, the flesh an angry red at the lack of stimulation. Leaning down a little more, Tsukishima rocked his hips back and forth, his cock slotting snuggly between Hinata’s plump ass cheeks while he prepared him. The delicious friction almost sent the blacksmith over the edge.

“D-does this feel okay?” Hinata muttered meekly, turning his head as much as he could to glance back at the blacksmith, eyes still teary. Lord, his knees were definitely going to feel it tomorrow.

“Better than okay.” Tsukishima grunted, before plunging into the ginger’s heat. The velvet walls almost seemed to suck him in, wrapping tightly around his cock all the way from the tip to the base. Setting an unrelenting pace, the barghest snapped his hips, thrusting into Hinata until the ginger's back arched, arms growing weak until his forehead was also pressed to the ground.

“Ah! Hnng…”

Nuzzling at the soft flesh at his nape, Tsukishima bit down as he came, his fangs sinking in at the same time Hinata felt hot, sticky cum fill him in spurts. The feeling was enough to bring about his own release, the boy promptly collapsing to the ground afterwards.

* * *

When the pair finally made their way back to their village after the delivery (after purchasing a new map, of course), Hinata promptly scuttered off, cheeks rosy as he bid farewell to a stoic looking Tsukishima and an oblivious Yamaguchi.

As his shirt fluttered in the wind, a large purple bite mark could be seen just under his collar, a sight that set Tsukishima’s heart thumping and blood rushing to his ears.

“Idiot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima's chapter is inspired by Psycho21 (thank you thank you~!) and Yojouhan (Naizou)'s MONSTER doujinshi! In that dj Tsukki is a bear LMAO. When I saw the drawing of him I was instantly like yES. I LOVE THIS AHAHAHA.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed; ~~I think next chapter will be the last~~ (Ignore me I decided to do an AtsuHina chapter as well lmao). Stay tuned for Akaashi the vampire ;)


	5. Children of the Night (AkaHina)

Adrenaline was running high when Hinata stumbled through the thicket into an opening, eyeing the sky warily as the sun disappeared into the treetops. The knight had been gathering firewood in the forest when wild wolves caught his scent, chasing him into the forest just as the sun started to set. Looking around, Hinata seemed to have lost the wolves, but now found himself deep in the forest. The knight cursed himself, not only did he lose all the firewood that he had collected that afternoon during his little run in with the wolves, but he was hopelessly lost himself. Hinata rubbed at his arms, biting his lip at the thought of his guest back at home.

_I hope Kageyama isn’t cold…_

Having nowhere to go but forward, Hinata continued picking his way through the dense forest vegetation, teeth chattering as the night chill seeped into his skin. The cold weather had just taken a turn for the worst when the trees and shrubbery fell away before him, and in its place stood a grand mansion, the tall, gothic spires seeming to emerge from the flora and fauna surrounding it.

_What in the world?_

The ginger decided to take his chances in the eerie estate, anything to escape the biting cold at this point, gulping as he peeked into the dark foyer. The building seemed to be deserted, not a lit candle to be found, unsurprising considering its location. Situated smack bang in the middle of nowhere, it must have been hard to gather supplies and the like, particularly for a mansion this big.

Walking through the darkened hallways, a shiver ran down Hinata’s spine. Something about the air was unsettling. _Quickly Shouyou…A map…I need a map…_

As Hinata entered what seemed to be a library, he gasped. There at one of the ornate desks sat a man wearing a suit, flicking through a book slowly. A sigh of relief bubbled through the ginger. _Thank God someone’s here!_

At that moment, piercing red eyes flicked up from the book to stare at him, rooting the knight to his spot by the door.

“A visitor?”

“I’m so sorry! I got lost and found myself in here, and entered without permission…”

“Hm? It’s okay, I don’t mind.” The gentlemen’s gaze raked over Hinata’s body, leaving goosebumps in its wake as it wandered. “Not at all.” His eyes softened as he smiled, the edge of his lip curling up delicately, and Hinata felt his shoulders relax in response. His voice was so soft, yet it carried a somewhat enchanting quality that made Hinata’s pulse quicken. “What’s your name, little one?”

Clutching the hem of his peasant shirt, the knight spoke with an uncharacteristically shy voice. “H-hinata, Hinata Shouyou.”

“A pleasure to meet an adorable boy such as yourself, Hinata.” Akaashi teased.

A rather lovely red tint proceeded to crawl up the redhead's ears as he sputtered indignantly, a detail that didn’t go unnoticed by the owner of the mansion. “H-hey! I’m a knight of the royal order mister!” Hinata squawked.

The mysterious man only chuckled, slipping a leather bookmark into his novel before putting it back on the shelf. Every movement exuded elegance, and Hinata once again found himself captivated.

“Well, Hinata, my name is Akaashi. How about you sit down and tell me more about yourself.” He said as he gestured at a plush sofa beside him, already preparing another teacup for the man.

Whether it was the sophisticated curve of his charcoal locks or the graceful slant of his eyes, the ginger found himself moving closer to the stranger, inexplicably enchanted. Settling into the wine-coloured velvet, Hinata took a tentative sip at his tea. He could feel those blood red eyes boring into him as he spoke about his village and his venture into the woods today, sucking him in, deeper and deeper into those pools of crimson.

Hinata had felt so comfortable and at peace within the library, Akaashi listening to his every word so intently that he’d almost forgotten about his reason for venturing into the mansion until he reached the part of his day where the wolves attacked.

“Oh! Actually, I was looking for the way back when I came in here! Would you happen to know the path back to the Karasuno village?”

Akaashi looked away, picking up the teapot as silence filled the air.

“Would you like another cup of tea Hinata?”

“What? Oh…Yes please.”

The man smiled at him as the redhead handed him his teacup without a second thought.

Just then, the sound of the grandfather clock echoed through the room, Hinata jumping a little at the booming sound.

“I’m sorry Akaashi, sir, but I really need to get going.” Hinata squeaked, setting his cup down. The sky looked dark and cloudy outside, and a fog had blanketed the area. Going home in this sort of weather would no doubt be a pain; the knight could already feel a migraine incoming. But as he made the move to stand, Akaashi grabbed his wrist, slender fingers wrapping easily around the delicate bone as he pulled him back down to sit. His skin was cold to the touch, the chilly contact making Hinata recoil.

“Akaashi?”

“I think you’ve misunderstood, little one.” He looked at him with those alluring eyes of his, his hand on his wrist somehow managing to feel gentle and vice-like at the same time. “You won’t be going home tonight.”

“W-why not? I've travelled in worse weather, I'll be okay!”

Akaashi smiled, looking every bit like a picture perfect porcelain doll, and then knelt down before him with an inhuman sort of grace. Hinata could feel all his blood rush to face as the ravenette planted a soft kiss atop his hand. A strangled noise escaped from the knight's throat when the man didn’t move away, his lips travelling to his fingertips.

“ ** _Because you belong to me now._** ”

Sharp fangs pierced the delicate skin of his finger, a tiny pinprick of pain accompanying the blood beading upon the flesh. Akaashi lapped at the droplets languidly before shuddering. “Haah…sweeter than I thought…”

Hinata sat frozen on the chaise, unable to process what was happening. He stared at the figure before him with wide eyes, body trembling in fear.

“Yes, you’ll be the perfect distraction from my boredom, Hinata.” Akaashi murmured, cupping his cheek in an almost romantic manner as he leaned closer. 

“You'll be a good boy for me, won’t you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by 몽글-sensei's [drawing of vampire!AU Haikyuu](https://twitter.com/MGMG_1012/status/916999974562365440/photo/1)! Thanks for reading another chapter everyone!! Still thinking about doing a AtsuHina chapter, or a SakuHina chapter cause I've been REALLY into that pairing as of late ehehe. But until the inspiration strikes, for the moment I think I'll list this fic as completed since my original ideas have all been done! Hope everyone enjoyed these mini one-shots :)
> 
> You can leave any prompts you have if this AU tickles your fancy! I might just add them in as additional chapters if my brain cooperates ^^ Have a nice day everyone!


	6. Focus (DaiHina)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for River, who commented on the last chapter requesting King!Daichi x Hinata! Thank you so much for requesting this ^^ Hope you enjoy!

A setting sun and pinkening sky marked the first night of the knight's summit in the capital of Izumitate, the first in many years since former king’s passing and the kingdom’s lengthy mourning. After a long day of sparring, duels and catching up with old friends, Hinata was exhausted, unable to stop the unbecoming dragging of his feet as he walked through the castle hallways. He was just about to retire for the night when one of the castle maids came looking for him, summoning the knight to the king's personal study and library as the others scurried back to their quarters.

The redhead peeked out from around the large, oak doors; hands gripping the door handle tightly. "Did you want to see me your majesty?"

Back when they were still in their teens, the two had been close, with Hinata training at the capital alongside the then prince, spending countless hours together playing and fooling around the royal grounds. It was nice for Hinata who had all along been an only child up until Natsu was born, like suddenly gaining an older brother who doted on him like there was no tomorrow. Somewhere along the line, the dependable older brother vibe that Daichi exuded slowly turned into puppy love for a young Hinata, the flower of infatuation blooming in the crevices of his heart against the backdrop of spring. However would those strong looking arms feel in an embrace? The knight in training could only dream.

Unfortunately, the two hadn't had many chances to hang out since then, with Daichi ascending to the throne at the tender age of 18. His subsequent rule leading to so many years of peace that the knights had been sent back to their hometowns to keep the peace in their respective towns from the comforts of their home. Hinata's simmering's of a first love withered away, manifesting in awkward nervousness instead now that they were meeting again at the summit.

 _‘I’m sorry I ever thought of you like that Daichi!’_ screamed Hinata’s inner thoughts, trying his hardest to will away the strange thoughts from his adolescence.

Peering into the study, the young king was hunched over a large stack of papers, his mantle draped over the back of his chair. "Yes yes, come in Hinata." Daichi said, a smile evident in his voice. When the monarch finally looked up from his documents, his eyes couldn't help but soften. The ginger's frame looked so comically small in comparison to the doors. "And you don't have to call me that here, it's just us."

"A-ah, then...Daichi." Hinata smiles, slowly easing himself into the room. Scooting behind the monarch, the knight timidly wrapped his arms around Daichi's shoulders with a blush high on his cheeks, giving him a hug like he always did back in the day. “It’s, it’s so nice to see you again!”

The older man always managed to have this effect on him, his increasingly baritone voice sounding so regal and composed that it made the redhead's stomach flop uncomfortably. It didn't help that it had been a while since the two had been alone. _No, no, no Hinata! We are **not** doing this today; his majesty is off. Limits._

Unbeknownst to Hinata’s inner conflict, Daichi continued to go through the documents. "Just give me a moment, these won't take long."

Plonking himself down on an overstuffed armchair, Hinata attempted to distract himself, marvelling at the golden spines that lined the walls. The room smelled like old books and lavender oil, the scent tickling the younger one's nose. In the flickering of the candlelight, Hinata’s eyes couldn’t help but drift to Daichi's profile, the strong jaw and kind eyes so similar to the days of his adolescence yet so much more alluring now that they were older. With his shirt sleeves rolled up, the king’s burly arms were on full display, a lump of something forming in Hinata’s throat.

Amidst his staring, Daichi spoke, making Hinata jump. "So," he began, friendly voice cutting through the air, "how have you been Shouyou? It's been so long since I last saw you. I see you still haven't grown much in the height department." he ends with a chuckle.

"Hey! Of all people, Daichi..." Pouts the knight, the knot in his stomach unfurling a little at the good-natured teasing, shoulders finally beginning to relax. They chatted, the conversation somehow managing to flow easily between the two despite the years of distance.

The nights passed like this for the rest of the week, the king and his knight grew as close as they had once been before. But Hinata still managed to keep his distance, physically speaking, something that the brunette noted with distain. It’s not like he had any issues with hugging Tendou, that strange, eccentric man in his squadron; what was it about Daichi now that made him stay a foot away? Did he forget about all the fun times they stole away from the barracks to stargaze; hand in hand they would run out to the fields, his small hand feeling so much like it belonged there, in his. Did he forget how he would snuggle close before falling asleep on his chest? He was so defenceless, so sweet.

To be frank, Daichi knew of Hinata’s feelings when they were teens, the ginger had never been the inconspicuous type after all. Every starry-eyed glance that the boy gave him was treasured deep in Daichi’s heart, a look so full of adoration and admiration. _It is truly a blessing to be loved by someone with a heart like Hinata’s_ , Daichi often thought.

And Daichi would give anything to have Hinata let down his defences once again.

The king decided enough was enough. On this particular night, Daichi looked over the papers before him away like any other day before beckoning the ginger closer, his deep brown eyes twinkling as he reached for Hinata’s hands. It was finally time to put his plan into action.

“To be honest, I noticed that you were a little distracted today out in the barracks."

"Oh…!”

Of course, the redhead couldn’t tell Daichi that yes, he had indeed spent most of their daily training sneaking glances at him, subconsciously trying to imprint the outline of his muscles into his mind. _This is it._ Hinata trembled, lower lip wobbling. _I’m going to get kicked out of the guard, my knighthood’s going to be stripped away, Daichi thinks I’m gros-_

“Have you been watching me train, Shouyou?” Daichi pressed on, his voice full of mirth.

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh I’m done for!_

Hinata buried his face in his hands, ears scarlet. The silence stretched out uncomfortably between the two, the knight’s heart in his throat. _Too cute_ , thought the king, laughter threatening to erupt. Reaching out slowly, like you would when approaching an unsuspecting animal, Daichi wrapped his hand around Hinata’s forearm, the long fingers wrapping around the appendage easily before tugging him closer.

“If you’re distracted, I know something that might help with your concentration, want to try it out?” Daichi asked, his voice unrelentingly smooth as he looked up into Hinata’s watery eyes. Always wanting to please, the knight nods.

“Sit down, Shouyou.”

The ginger tries to pull away to sit on the armchair close by only to be pulled away and back into the brunette’s periphery.

“No no Shou, sit down **here**.”

The gesture to his lap ignites a level of panic that Hinata didn’t know existed, mind scrambled into a heap as he babbled vague words of rejection. _The king’s LAP?!_ The boy had always been so transparent, wearing his emotions adorably on his face, truly a delight to watch in Daichi’s eyes. This time, it was almost as if he could see Hinata’s internal dilemma, the little hamster wheel of his mind spinning at a million miles per minute as he struggled between the prospect of improving his concentration and sitting on the king’s lap or refusing; disappointing Daichi; rebuffing the royal’s generosity.

Thankfully, the king was not the king without reason, his words and sturdy grip persuasive. With some more cajoling from the King himself, the knight finally crawled into Daichi's lap, a fiery blush staining his cheeks.

"Much better." The king said softly, wrapping his burly arms around Hinata’s midsection. The knight was just so small in comparison, fitting easily into his arms that Daichi couldn’t help but smile, brown eyes crinkling.

“Now, I want you to read these passages for me. I’m going to try and distract you, but you have to stay focused okay?” The brunette tried his best to bite back his snickering, he could feel how warm the other’s skin was through his tunic; not to mention that from his point of view behind Hinata, he had a front row seat to how his cute little ears were slowly turning into the colour of tomatoes. “Practise makes perfect Shouyou, try your best.”

After a few deep breaths, Hinata shuffled closer to the text, blissfully unaware of the strange choking noise Daichi was making behind him. _Is he doing that on purpose?_

The redhead began reading, albeit hesitantly. “When in difficult country, do not encamp. In country where high roads intersect, join hands with your allies. Do not linger in dangerously isolated positions.”

That was when the king’s assault began, his large hand stroking circles into Hinata's hip, the leisurely motion making Hinata's mind spin out of control. His hot breath tickling the back of his neck didn't help either. The vivid blush gathering across his cheeks fan into a conflagration, spreading to even the tip of his nose.

“D-daichi?”

“Keep going.” Daichi says in return, his voice low.

“…In, in hemmed-in situations, you must resort to stratagem. In desperate positions, you must fight.”

A calloused hand snakes up his waist this time, slipping under Hinata’s loose top to skate across his chest. The blunt edges of Daichi’s nails scrape his skin, pulling small gasps out of the knight in a steady stream.

“T-there are roads which must not be followed, armies which must not… _ngh_! Be a-attacked, towns which must not be besieged,” With every word Hinata stuttered out, it was getting increasingly difficult to concentrate, the warmth of the other’s hands impossible to ignore.

Daichi’s hands hovered a little, soaking in the delightful sounds Hinata was making as he nosed affectionately at the back of his neck. A flick of a nipple only seemed to push the redhead further into delirium, prompting the king to whisper sweet words of encouragement to the squirming knight.

“Positions which must not be… _ah_! Con…contested, a-and commands of the sovereign which must not be obeyed.”

Hinata could feel Daichi smirk against his skin, “Hmmm, do you agree with that, Shouyou?”

“U-umm…”

Emboldened by the flushed and compliant state of his knight, Daichi’s hands skirted back down to Hinata’s hips, marvelling at the delicate bone before slipping down to tug at his trousers. The rough material of the pants had no stretch to it, sliding off easily once the ties were undone. It was torture for Hinata, there he was, gripping the desk for dear life as he sat on the lap of his childhood crush, those big hands ghosting over his body in the sort of gentle appreciation that he’d never experienced before. He gasped particularly loudly when he felt a finger prod against his entrance, pushing past the tight ring of muscle slowly.

“ _Ah_! Daichi, I can’t do this!” Hinata squeaks, melting into an overstimulated puddle in Daichi’s arms. The elder of the two merely nuzzles at the ginger’s head when he feels his limbs go lax.

“Come on Shou, you’re a good boy, aren’t you?” The words were punctuated with a kiss into the head of curly hair, causing Hinata to shiver.

“Y-you think I’m good, Daichi?”

“Of course, sweetheart.” Daichi cooed, cuddling Hinata closer as he tilted the other’s head to look into his eyes. “Now do your best to finish that paragraph, do it for me, okay?”

With the quick peck of his lips, Daichi shuffles the man on his lap closer to the text to continue reading. Not long after he begins, however, the brunette resumes his ministrations, pinching at the hardened nub on his best while his fingers teased at his entrance again. Breathy moans fill the air, Hinata’s hips jerking forward every once in a while when the king’s fingers press against his insides. The older of the two groans in sync, loving how Hinata gives his body to him, his body opening for the king’s fingers to draw the lust out of him. He presses in deeper, nipping at Hinata’s ear tenderly.

It was then that a maid knocks on the door, jolting both the king and his knight into alertness as she announces herself. The former of the two quickly schools his expression into a neutral one, his fingers still firmly lodged in Hinata’s bottom when he calls out to the door. “Yes?”

The mousy maid scuttles in and dips into a bow, turning a little pink at the sight of the adorable, puppy-eyed redhead sitting on their king. Even from her distance, he seems a little teary eyed for some reason. But instead of trying to parse what’s going on, she quickly delivers a message from the treasurer. It’s nothing that Hinata manages to catch, all of his focus going into keeping quiet and praying to whatever God may be out there that no embarrassing noises slip from his mouth.

Daichi, on the other hand, seems completely composed, a vision of calmness as he says something noncommittal in response. Under the table though, his fingers curl inside Hinata, trying to find that sweet spot while the maid talks.

Hinata quivers when Daichi finally manages to brush against his prostate, the friction that his rough hands provide making him bite the inside of his cheek as he wills himself to look normal. ‘ _What are they talking about that’s taking so **long**?!’ _he screams in his head.

“Is there anything else Yachi?” Daichi finally says, starting to thrust his fingers back and forth at a gut-wrenchingly slow pace, his hard cock pressing firmly against Hinata’s back.

“No, sire. Glory to the kingdom of Izumitate.” She curtseys, and the sight of her ducking out the door couldn’t come sooner for poor Hinata. _Finally, some respite!_

The moment the door clicks shut, Daichi extracts his fingers only to lift Hinata up off his lap and onto his desk. They share a tender kiss, lips moving slowly against one another as their tongues intertwined. “You did so well Shouyou,” Daichi breathes when they part, his gaze warm. “Good boys deserve to be rewarded.”

Hinata preens under the affection, still breathless from the long kiss they shared.

“Tell me if it’s too much for you, okay?” Daichi says softly, his voice barely above a whisper. He pushes his legs apart, moving down to kiss at an ankle, then back up again to mouth at the knight’s erect manhood as he kneels between his legs. Hinata’s mind reminds him helpfully that it is indeed treason to act aggressively with the king, not that it stops his hands from weaving through his dark brown locks, tugging him close.

The warm breath that ghosts over his cock makes Hinata gasp, but it was nothing compared to the sensation of being utterly and wholly _engulfed_. His manhood was on the smaller side, something that Daichi used to his advantage as he swallowed his whole length in one quick movement. Swiping at the sensitive underside of his cock with his tongue, the king continued to work his magic, gripping at Hinata's thighs to stop him from fucking into his mouth.

“Daichi…” Hinata moaned, the vowels elongated as it tumbled past his lips. With the king’s skilled mouth combined with his earlier teasing, the knight knew that he wouldn’t last much longer. He could feel his toes curl, waves of pleasure washing over him and tipping him over the edge.

Most of it lands in Daichi’s mouth, but some of the cum ends up on the king’s face as well. Wiping the sticky white substance with one hand, Daichi gathers the strength to stand and holds it up to Hinata, who laps at it without a second thought. With his hands clean, the elder of the two caresses the knight’s face. “You’re always so good for me Shouyou.” He says, and Hinata nuzzles into the palm, eyes curving into little crescents at the praise.

Hugging the small body close to his, Daichi picks his knight up, carrying him into the adjoining bedroom that the king used as his chambers. He lays Hinata on the crisp sheets, crawling in beside him.

“What, what about you, Daichi?” Hinata mumbles sleepily, looking a little frightened as he peeked at the large tent in the king’s pants. The brunette only chuckles at his drooping eyelids before pulling at the blankets, tucking it around the ginger’s neck lovingly.

“Maybe next time, sweetheart. I feel like I’ve worn you out already.”

Hinata is so exhausted that he doesn’t even wake at the triumphant _“I knew it!”_ that rings through the room when the maids come to clean in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah Daichi's got a monster cock, I said it.  
> Guys, I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written @@ Y'all know I suck at writing anything remotely long haHA, please let me know if there's anything wrong with it I will fix it up ASAP! If anyone likes this universe, you can always let me know of a pairing you'd like to see and I'll try my best to write something :3 I think last chapter I also got requests for Tendou, Asahi and a sequel to the Akaashi chapter but I'm still brainstorming on those so hopefully I'll get some ideas soon, I've also got a Miya Twin x Hinata draft living rent free in my mind that I don't know if I'll ever write down lmao, it's a little too similar to their role in "Jewel of the Forest" so I think it might just be redundant AHAHA.
> 
> Thanks for reading guys, I had fun writing this one ahaha. Have a nice day everyone!!


End file.
